


Dead but Delicious

by Ellerigby13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Avengers Tower, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: "I go for a look which I call dead but delicious." -What We Do in the Shadows, 2014.Just a little domestic fluff with Vampire!Darcy and her human Falcon boyfriend, featuring ethically sourced B negative.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58
Collections: The Monster Mash





	Dead but Delicious

_ “I go for a look which I call dead but delicious.” _   
- _ What We Do in the Shadows (2014) _

“Evening, baby,” Sam sang from somewhere in the front part of their apartment, as Darcy pushed up against the lid of her casket with an almighty stretch. The crick in her neck reminded her she should probably order some new cushions from Amazon - but these thoughts were squashed with the very tempting smell emanating from the rest of the apartment.

Sam was in the kitchen, his back to her with the Alabama Shakes on the stereo, something cooking on the stovetop. She slung both arms around his waist, pressing her cheek into the muscles of his back. “Hi, sweetheart. Whatcha cooking?”

“Basghetti for me,” he said, and she could feel the smile in his voice. If she closed her eyes, she could inhale the sickly sweet smell of the pasta sauce, could feel his pulse thrumming gently through the thermal between them. “Got you some B negative from Dr. Cho, it’s in the fridge.”

“You’re an angel.” She kissed the spot between his shoulder blades, then reluctantly let go to file through the refrigerator and quell the hunger bubbling in her stomach. “Work go okay today?”

He clicked his tongs a couple times before lifting a few thick strands of spaghetti out of the hot water to test how done they were. “Yeah, for the most part. Barnes is still a massive pain in my ass, and Romanoff thinks it’s hilarious, but pretty good. I was thinking we could watch a movie before you head off to the labs, if you’re up for it.”

She found the blood pack behind a fresh head of lettuce, the little label on it reading:  _ Rejected by Red Cross - patient tattooed in last year _ . Darcy plucked open the top with her fingernails, thankful that even rejected blood tasted pretty much the same, and made her way to the couch, folding her legs underneath her.

“What movie you thinking?”

“Don’t be annoyed,” he said, which almost always meant she was going to be annoyed by what came next, “but it’s almost Halloween and I haven’t watched  _ Blade _ in, like, a hundred years.”

Darcy made sure that he was looking at her when she grinned, blood clinging to her fangs. “You want to watch a vampire slayer movie...with your vampire girlfriend.”

Sam grinned back. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Be my date to Simon’s big dumb party next week that he keeps bothering me about, and I’ll call it even.”

She couldn’t make out the expression on his face - it was something between amusement and irritation, tinted with affection for her - but once Sam had filled his favorite bowl with spaghetti, he plopped onto the couch next to her and let her snuggle into his side.

“You know I hate Simon the Devious.”

“But I know you love  _ Blade _ .”

He planted a spaghetti sauce-coated kiss on her cheek, bringing a giggle from the lightest, warmest part of her belly. “And you know I love you most.”


End file.
